


Best Puppy Pile Ever

by BetaBlue



Series: Sterek One Shots [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBlue/pseuds/BetaBlue





	Best Puppy Pile Ever

Derek moves into his apartment and frowns not hearting the heartbeat of Stiles along with the rest of his pack. Moving toward the living room Derek grabs Scott by the collar and looked at him. “Where is Stiles? Didn’t you tell him that we were having a meeting this afternoon?”

“Don’t know.” Scott said shrugging his shoulders not worried. “I’m sure he’s on his way.”

“He wasn’t at school.” Jackson said turning around from his spot on the couch then looked at Lydia who nodded. “He wasn’t there yesterday either.”

“What?” Derek asked looking from Scott who he’d dropped on the floor to the others sitting around confused. “Why wasn’t he at school? Did any of you check on him?”

“It might be his mom’s birthday.” Scott said weakly getting off the floor only to be pushed down again by Derek.

“Wrong that was last month.” Derek said between grated teeth looking down at him. “Isaac and I spent the day with Stiles and his dad. How could you not remember that?”

“We were busy.” Scott said looking down at his hands. “I took Allison out of town because she was upset about her mom.”

“Of course and what about yesterday?” Erica asked standing up from the couch grabbing her phone checking it and frowns as she listens to her voicemail. “Derek we should go to Stiles’ and bring soup.”

“Eww.” Lydia said listening to hers. “It sounds like he’s hacking up a lung. Soup and Vicks is what he needs.”

“Erica go with Boyd and Isaac. Isaac knows the kind of soup that Stiles’ likes.” Jackson said grabbing his keys looking back at Derek seeing him nod. “Lydia and I will go get some medicine for him.” As he said this Jackson helped Lydia and moved with the others to the door.

“I’ll call the Sheriff and tell him we’ll take care of Stiles for him.” Derek said with a nod and grabbed his things. “Are you coming Scott?”

“Yeah I’m coming.” Scott said mumbling as he headed toward the door behind Derek frowning. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Curling up under his blankets Stiles coughs hard feeling and hearing the rattling in his chest. Groaning when he hears the front door opening and closing Stiles peaks his head out from under the sheets and blankets and is shocked to see Boyd, Erica and Isaac coming into the room. “What are you three doing here?”

Whimpering Isaac crawls onto the bed and curl up next to him hugging Stiles. “We’re here for you.” Looking over at the other two Isaac watches as Boyd walks to the side table and puts the tub on soup next to the bed and kicks off his boots and lays down at the foot of the bed.

“I’ll be fine you three should be at Derek’s having a meeting.” Stiles said weakly watching Erica wiggle out of her jacket and then curls up around his legs between them and Isaac. “He’s going to be upset.” As he said this he starts coughing again.

“Good thing he knows.” Lydia said walking into the room taking off her jacket and kicks her heels across the room and curls up around his other side of his legs. “Jackson it getting you some water for your medicine.”

“I got juice instead.” Jackson said putting the glass down next to the soup and takes off his shoes. “Danny said that he’d be here but he’s sick too and his mom is babying him.”

“I know we were talking this morning about now our GPA’s will go down.” Stiles said coughing watching Jackson manipulating Erica and Isaac so he can be against the wall. “But really I’ll be alright in a day or two you don’t have to do this.”

“We can help making it better.” Derek said from the door watching them and pushes Scott to the chair in the corner. “You sit there Scott…and think about what we talked about in the car.”

“He’s my best friend.” Scott grumbled pouting watching the pack cuddling with Stiles.

“And as said best friend you should have known something was wrong.” Derek said taking off his jacket and boots. Smiling slightly Derek moves to the bed and kissed Stiles’ head lightly. “Your dad said that he’ll be home at 10.” As he talked Derek lays down next to Stiles and puts his hand on his chest taking some of the pain from him so Stiles can rest. “Let us help you feel better.”

Curling against Derek Stiles smiles feeling the pack relaxing around him then glances at Lydia seeing her moving off the bed and curls up in Scott’s lap and they two of them put their feet on Boyd’s back so they are all touching and mumbles against Derek’s chest. “Best puppy pile ever.”


End file.
